Smile
by aussiebabe290
Summary: Short drabbles about the Rafter family and friends. Not sure how long it'll be, read and review, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, call me crazy ('Rhyleigh, you're crazy'. I hear you, don't worry), I know I shouldn't be starting a new story. But these are just short drabbles. I know I still have to finish 'There's No Place Like Home' (and there may be a sequel, it depends on how I'm feeling), and my other two in-progress stories, but you know me. When I get an idea, I can't shake it and it will irritate me until I write it down.**

**Read and review, please!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

Rachel Rafter slowly opened her eyes, hoping and praying that it hadn't been a dream. She could feel his arms around her, but even that wasn't enough to make her believe that her amazing, beautiful, caring, dedicated (she could go on all day) boyfriend had actually risked the wrath of her father and his boss, to keep her company. Opening her blue eyes all the way, they met with his chocolate brown ones.

"Morning", Jake Barton whispered lovingly.

Rachel smiled and closed her eyes again, settling into the warmth his body provided.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Read and review, please!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"We have to surprise Melissa".

Those were the words that snapped Nick Karandonis out of his sleep altered state.

"Huh?"

"We have to surprise Melissa".

When he did open his eyes, he didn't get a shock when he found his best mate standing there, wearing an apron, wielding tongs and a spatula.

And it didn't surprise him that three hours later, it looked like someone had eaten six different coloured foods, vomited them up and finger painted through the kitchen.

But, sitting on the dining room table was a beautifully presented meal, the fancy cutlery out and everything. They had almost burnt down the house lighting the candles- Melissa had better appreciate it- that was what Carbo had cursed.

When Melissa Bannon walked through the door, she started laughing, at the looks on her housemates' faces.

It wasn't because they had gone through so much effort to produce something mildly edible.

It was because, in her hand, was a pizza box.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here's another Rafter drabble for you all, this one about Sammy and Nathan. Nothing much to ramble about today (odd for me, isn't it!). Read and review, please!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Sammy Rafter opened the bedroom door, to find her husband Nathan pouring red wine into plastic cups, and spreading out the doona.

That day was their one year anniversary. They had made it, a full year of marriage. There had been ups and down, and hurdles to cross. But they had stuck it out, and were celebrating with fish and chips and wine, in the privacy of their bedroom.

Sure, a year ago, that was not how Sammy would spend her first wedding anniversary.

But she had learned to appreciate the small things in life, and Nathan had shown her that there was more important things than parties and fancy houses.

That was one of the reasons she was eating fish and chips, straight out of the paper, on their bed.

Because she loved Nathan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Its official. I have started way too many stories. I have no self control. ****Anywho. I hope you're all enjoying this one! Read and review, please! **

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

High school. The treacherous teenage years, never sure what was going to happen.

Rachel was ecstatic when she left high school. Sure, she had made some great friends- friends that would stick with her until her dying days. She had also made some enemies- Tasha McNeil, to name one.

Reunions were meant to happen after twenty or thirty years, right? A ten year reunion was just ridiculous.

But that was where she was. Stuck in the middle of her old classmates. They were swapping stories about their children and husbands. Rachel didn't have a husband or any children so to speak of. All she had was Carbo.

And of course he would abandon her at a time like this. But she didn't mind.

He had abandoned her to shake his double joined hips on the dance floor. And, in her eyes, that was even funnier than the photos of Tasha McNeil on the corkboard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing much to say today, apart from the fact I have a babysitting job tonight with the cutest little eighteen month old girl in the history of gorgeous eighteen month old girls. And I'm going to the dawn service tomorrow morning, with my whole family. Now that I think about it, I actually had something to say! Read and review, guys, I love you all!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Hey Rubes!"

The little girl's face brightened at the very sight of her older brother. Ben Rafter grinned down at his baby sister, lifting her out of the cot and holding her close.

Ben had, for twenty four years of his life, been the middle child. An older sister, Rachel, and a younger brother, Nathan. The underappreciated middle child, he had teased his parents on numerous occasions. But Ruby had made it all better. Sure, since there was a twenty four year age gap, he wasn't going to be as close to her as he was with Rachel (or Nathan). But she was his next door neighbour, and he was going to try his hardest to mould her into the perfect little sister.

With that thought in the back of his mind, Ben danced around the bedroom with the baby, making her giggle and squeal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Here's another update... oh! And I uploaded another oneshot, in Carbo's point of view. I called it 'Chocolate Cake'. Check it out! Anyway, read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Julie Rafter smiled to herself, as she lifted the frame to the wall. For the last twenty years, there had only been three photo frames hanging on the wall in the hallway. Professional portraits, of Rachel, aged five, Ben, aged three, and Nathan, aged one. For twenty years, she had only had three children.

But little Ruby Louise had changed it.

It had been Dave's idea to get a professional photo of the newborn, to hang up beside her sister and two brothers. Julie had welcomed the idea with open arms.

And, the photo of their youngest daughter, hanging on the wall, completed the family.


	7. Chapter 7

**I love having a daddy that can- and will- perform emergency first aid on your hand when you slice it open accidentally when you're cutting up dinner. 'Nuff said. **

**Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Nick Karandonis loved his whole, noisy family. His parents, Aunty Narelle, Uncle Dimitri, his Yaya- he loved them all.

What he didn't love was the fact that they all lived overseas, in Lesbos. Sure, it was handy at times (like when Aunty Narelle and Uncle Dimitri were fighting and involved the whole family), but when he was all alone in the big old house, he didn't much appreciate it.

What he did appreciate was the big, noisy family that lived right next door. The Rafters- all of them. He was an only child, and he had basically grown up with the Rafter children as his surrogate siblings.

And, when worst came to worst, he would turn up on their doorstep with his doona in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**In celebration of the exams being over (for me, at least), I'll update with a short little Rafter drabble. Life's been hectic- the town festival (I BBQed all day and my fingers swelled up because I kept sticking my hand in the drinks bucket. Hilarious!), exams, babysitting (I have better conversations with a 2 year old than my 11 year old brother)... and a bit of a family crisis. Please read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Dave Rafter cradled his little girl in his arms, smiling down at the newborn. It seemed that it was only yesterday he was doing the same thing to her older brothers and sister- although, the first time he had done it was twenty six years ago.

Ruby's bright blue eyes darted around the bright hospital room, taking in everything. Her grandparents, her brothers and sister and their respective partners, and her mother- sleeping soundly in the bed.

Having a new baby in the house, after twenty two years of there not, there would be changes. But the innocence of the little girl would make it all worth it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Everybody cheer! Today, the one and only Rhyleigh-Grace ran the 400 metres at the school athletics carnival, and came FOURTH! Okay, that's not first, but I am, self confessed, athletically challenged. Two summers ago, I broke my foot JUMPING (dead set). **

**Because it's year ten, my sixteen year old friends and I (all ten of us girls, although not all of us are sixteen yet), linked hands and stepped over the finish line together. The photos my PE teacher took almost made us (meaning my BFF) cry. ****Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

**PS: Check out 'Heartbeat', my other oneshot. Please?**

* * *

"Benno! Mate!" Nick 'Carbo' Karandonis called. "Party! You and me, together! Housemates! Best friends and housemates!"

Ben Rafter grinned. "You and me, mate! The two of us, ready to face the world".

The twenty three year olds had been best friends since they were four years old- the neighbours had grown up in each others' presence.

Ben surveyed the kitchen- and the mess Carbo had made while attempting to make lunch.

"The boys! We're back! Together, at last!" Carbo was saying. "You and me, just like old times!"

"What happened to the kitchen?" Ben queried, facing his best friend.

"Mate, you sound like a chick!" he complained.

And two days later, they were not just 'the boys'.

Melissa Bannon, a nurse at the local hospital, was the one to keep them under control.

She was their new housemate.


	10. Chapter 10

**Work experience this week. Year 1 teaching... it is interesting, to say the least! Read and review, **

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"_We can walk around naked!" _

That was what Julie Rafter had said to her husband Dave on the husband of their twenty fifth wedding anniversary. Finally, after twenty five years, the house was empty of their three kids, and they were alone. A time like that called for celebration- and celebrate they did.

However, it didn't pan out like that, and a year later, it was like they had never left. Rachel was back, Nathan and Sammy had moved in, and Julie's father was in Ben's old bedroom. Ben and his 'family' (consisting of his wife Melissa and best mate Carbo) was right next door, and they were always over.

The house was like they had never left. The entire family gathered around the Scrabble board proved it.

"That is so a word!" Dave yelped.

"Mum! Tell Dad that it's not a word!" Ben squawked.

"That's not a word!" Nathan argued.

"Dad, stop cheating!" Rachel shrieked.

"Come on, Dave, that's not fair", Sammy agreed.

"Right on, Sam!" Rachel's boyfriend Jake high fived the brunette.

"Not a word, Mr Rafter", Carbo shook his head.

"Agreed", Melissa said quickly.

"Mother hen gets the deciding vote", Ted said dramatically.

"Come on, Jules, is it or is it not a word?" Chel, Dave's mother, wanted to know.

Julie glanced around the table, where her family was sitting. They were so content, so eager to hear the deciding vote. So she put them out of their misery.

"It is not a word!"


	11. Chapter 11

**It was my last day of work experience today... and my gorgeous little munchkins bought me flowers! What cuties! I love them, I really do. Read and review, **

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Sammy couldn't believe her luck. Of all the days for her husband to be an idiot, it had to be the day that his baby sister was born. Sammy had wondered where everyone was- not thinking to read the text messages Rachel, Ben and Chel had left for her on her phone- and had found Nathan in the kitchen.

It was then he had told her the news. They had lost fourteen thousand dollars, because he was an idiot. She had said she hadn't cared, that it didn't matter. She said she still loved him.

That was the only part that was not a lie. She did love Nathan, she loved him more than she had ever loved anyone. But they had married young- and according to her mother in law's statistics, half of the young marriages in that day and age did not last. She wanted her marriage with Nathan to be one that lasted- they needed a relationship based on trust, and they didn't have that. She wanted to have little Sammys and little Nathans running around, one day in the future, but that would not happen if they didn't start communicating.

They had split once before- right before their first wedding anniversary. Sammy had gone home to live with her parents, and they had both cried. They had both cried at several points in their relationship.

Sammy had wanted to meet her little sister in law, the baby she had doted over since she was a bump.

And she would- one day, when they could smile together, as a couple.

And maybe that baby in their arms would be one of theirs.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is probably the longest drabble so far! Yay! Nothing much exciting happening in my life... but my new music teacher thinks I'm completely off the wall crackers. And I'm going to see 'Wicked'! Par-tay! Check out my new PTTR story, 'Forever Yours'? Please? Virtual cookies going out to all my loyal reviews... I love you guys! Well, read and review, please! I'm off to bed. Possibly. **

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Bright blue eyes.

Rosy red cheeks.

Bodies that fit into the crook of their arms.

That was the same way all the Rafter children started out- two girls, two boys. Each one as gorgeous as each other.

Rachel Rafter- Dave's princess and Julie's little girl. The precious girly girl who put family before anything. The pink princess, as she played with her rough and tumble brothers- fighting with them, and yet, if anyone said anything, she was the first to snap. She was the ultimate protector- and the ultimate teaser. It didn't matter how old she was, her parents would see her as the six year old in pigtails and overalls, running around at her father's cricket game.

Ben Rafter- the middle child, the oldest boy. He would always be the little boy with Band Aids on his knees and spiky hair. He had been a stirrer from day one- he would gang up with Rachel, against everyone. They were a team, and nothing could break them apart. He was a joker, always cracking out the bad jokes- at completely inappropriate times. No matter how old Ben was, his parents would see the little boy running around the soccer field, mud on his face, the bright red cast around his left arm from falling out of the tree.

Nathan Rafter- the youngest, the baby for twenty two years. The proper little boy who wanted to succeed in everything he did- especially if it meant beating his older siblings. He was always the one who was ganged up on- but he never let it get to him. A mama's boy from the beginning, Nathan loved his whole family- despite the arguments with his older brother. It didn't matter if Nathan was three or twenty three, his parents would always see him as the tiny, fragile little baby, born too early.

And Ruby. Ruby Rafter brought the family to an end- twenty six years after it had first started. She was not an accident- merely a surprise. And the little girl had already changed her family's life for the better.


	13. Chapter 13

**Who watched Packed to the Rafters last night? I was practically hyperventilating with excitement! Oh, and I loved the whole, "You wrote on a pie?" "No, its a tart" thing. And then Julie going "I didn't teach my children to write on their food with condiments" or whatever. Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Ben Rafter and Nick Karandonis had been best friends since the tender age of four. They had grown up together, becoming more than just next door neighbours who kicked a soccer ball around in the backyard. They were the kind of friends who could turn up on each other's doorstep, in the middle of the night, and be greeted with a, "Hey mate!"

They had had some good times- the soccer grand final when they were eleven, for example. The time when they were fourteen and they both wished for the newest bicycle, wishing on a star (Carbo would tell, but Ben's parents had bought the bike and were hiding it in their laundry. Ben found out when they were twenty four, and had hit his mate on the shoulder). They were the kind of friends who could laugh over horrible dates, and watch scary movies in the middle of the night, their screams merging into one.

They were best friends. They had been there for each other whenever life got hard, and they were there for all the good times. Nothing would break their friendship.

Best friends they would stay.


	14. Chapter 14

**Not much to ramble on about- although, could you check out 'Bailey'? I'm not sure if I should continue it or not, but I have some ideas. Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Rachel Rafter placed the last of her clothes in the suitcase, zipping it shut. Inside, she sealed her possessions, leaving only the ones she wouldn't need. The suitcase held the great memories, the same as her childhood bedroom did. The big 'R' painted above her bed, the frangipani stickers she had plastered her mirror with- the small photos on her dressing table.

Leaving was bittersweet- she couldn't wait to break away from her hometown to go to university, and yet she was worried. How many of her friends would she stay in contact with? She had known a lot of them since kindergarten- and not a lot of people could say they've been through their entire schooling together. She wanted to know if her memories would fade once she left. She still remembered what she ate for breakfast on the first day of kindergarten, and suddenly she was finished school. Their lives had changed so much in such a short span of time.

It didn't matter, though, how much the memories had faded.

Coming home for the holidays would bring them flooding right back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

**PS: Check out 'Rays of Sushine'**

* * *

Anyone who got a photo on the fridge was someone who was going to stay in their lives for a long time. For the Rafter family, they had random photos plastering their white appliance, of their family and friends. Nathan and Sammy posed for the camera, sticking out their tongues and puffing up their cheeks, laughing at the photographer. Baby Ruby had photos that her older sister had taken, on the day of her birth. Ben and Carbo had photos from their childhood, from the soccer field. Melissa and Ben had photos from their gorgeous wedding reception, and Dave and Julie had photos, varying from the start of their relationship to the present day.

If you had a photo on the Rafters' fridge, you were an important part of their family.

So when Rachel placed a photo of Jake and herself under a magnet, he was proud.


	16. Chapter 16

**I should be doing my assignment... but I have the attention span of a gnat. Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Rach, what are you doing?" Jake Barton wanted to know, padding out of his girlfriend's bedroom.

It was a known fact, in the Rafter family, that Rachel couldn't cook. 'Rock scones' was a running joke.

And yet, there she was, in her pyjamas, measuring out flour and milk.

"Pancakes!" she said, a smile as wide as the Luna Park entrance on her face.

"You've got a little something on your face". Playfully, Jake dipped his finger into the flour, wiping it across her face. She gasped in mock surprise, retaliating by doing the exact same thing.

It wasn't a fight so much. It was just a simple laughing, joking, playful flour battle. Jake, in his shorts and singlet, and Rachel in her pale pink nightie, were lightly dusted in the white substance, paling their tanned complexions.

"What are you doing?" Julie Rafter asked curiously from the doorway.

Their pale, flour covered faces were tinged pink, like a small child caught doing something they weren't allowed to do.

"Thanks for the help, Jake". Rachel kissed her boyfriend's cheek, leaving a lip-print in the flour. "I've got it from here..."

"We're making pancakes!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Election day BBQ at school today, to raise money for the trip. My art teacher, who's coming with us, was all, 'Rhyles, my suitcase is big enough to fit both you and me inside'. Awkward silence. 'Not that that wouldn't be weird or anything, hey Miss?' Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Good morning!"

"Hey, I need you to drive Jake to a job".

"Alright. Who drank all the milk?"

"Nathan did!"

"Nathan, you pig!"

"It wasn't me!"

"Hey Mu-um! We need milk!"

"There's this thing called a supermarket, Ben. It's big and it sells things like milk. You might want to try it out".

"Its Carbo's turn to shop and he always misses the necessities!"

"Like milk?"

"And toilet paper".

"Ew! I'm trying to eat here!"

"Hey baby!"

"Hello gorgeous!"

"Who's toast is that?"

"Not mine".

"Well, I'm eating it".

"Can someone get the baby?"

"I'll get her!"

"Morning!"

Just another day, just another ordinary day.


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, I haven't been feeling real well for two and a bit weeks or so, so I finally trotted off to the doctor. Now, for the past three days, I've had minimal hearing in my right ear and none in my left. I have a full blown double ear infection, eight days before I fly to the States and two before we have the biggest concert in the year. Wonderful. You can tell I'm loving life right now. Read and review!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Couples.

Everyone around him were in couples- romantic or otherwise. Mr and Mrs Rafter, Chel and Ted, Ben and Mel, Rachel and Jake... and Nathan and Sammy, but they didn't count. Not any more.

Why was it the only relationship he liked would have landed him in gaol?

Nick Karandonis was single.

And his housemates were trying for a kid.

Why was he single? There was nothing wrong with him! Hot, charming... Greek, for crying out loud!

He should have been married with a menagerie of kids by that time in his life, according to his mother. And aunties. And his grandmothers, if they were alive.

2010 was his year.

He was going to find a wife.

If it killed him.


	19. Chapter 19

**'Brighter than the Las Vegas strip'- officially my favourite saying. Review please... see you when I return!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Sam?" Nathan Rafter stood gingerly in the doorway of their apartment, unsure what to say. Or to do- his eyeballs were currently melting out of his head. "Is there a particular reason our house is brighter than the Las Vegas strip?"

"I don't like lightning and the lights make it seem like the lightning isn't there". Sammy shrugged and went back to cuddling up with the pillow, focusing her attention on the television.

Nathan didn't even try to work out the logic- she was Sammy and there was certain things that only she could explain. But he loved her nonetheless. Sitting down beside her, he wrapped his arms around her, as she visibly jumped at the thunder.

"Come here, Sam". He kissed her temple, allowing her to lean on him.

She was strong- but there were certain traits that made her seem like a little girl. It didn't matter, however. She was his Sammy and he loved her to the end of the moon and back.

Lightning and all.


	20. Chapter 20

**How many people in the world can bite closed a safety pin? I can only think of one- one of the little darlings in my class. He's an oddbod, but you have to love him. Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

It was the longest two minutes of her life. at first, she hadn't wanted it. But she had given in, seeing the joy that children brought to her husband. She would do anything for him- and this just proved it.

They hadn't been trying long- hell, it had been a hard decision to make. Their time was going to come, they had said, when the first result was not the one they were looking for. Give it time, they had said. And time was what she was waiting on, as she paced nervously up and down the bathroom.

He had said that they were going to look at the results together, to find the outcome of their future together. The first time, she had been so nervous she had looked at the results and shattered his heart upon telling him that.

The small timer that she had set on the sink buzzed, and she jumped, holding her breath. She promised him that she wouldn't peek (and the hammering on the bathroom door was a constant reminder) but sometimes, she just had to break a promise. Flipping the stick over, her eyes widened in happiness.

Despite the fact that she broke the promise, she knew that the result was going to bring a smile to his face.

* * *

**So. Which couple am I writing about here?**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Its raining... on prom night...**_

**Well, not yet. But its supposed to, and that sorta sucks. It rained last year, and my best friend and I waltzed around the quad, in our catering outfits, and singing at the top of our lungs. Its formal night, if you haven't quite worked that out, and I am so excited. Slightly nervous, but so excited nonetheless. Not only is it formal night, but its my baby brother's eighth birthday. Happy birthday, small person, we love you so much! Read and review, there will be an update of some sort tomorrow to tell you all the stories! I'm off to get my nails done...**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

2010 had been a long year, in every aspect. It was a year that, if they had a choice, would never had happened. They had suffered heartbreak (the loss of two family members- one in divorce and the other in death- had left the family shaken), but had stuck together no matter what. They were a family, and although they found, that was what they had to do.

2010 had left Rachel and Jake unsure about where their future was heading, but by Christmas they were back in each other's arms, like they belonged. Nathan was moving on with his life, while he still had a piece of his heart reserved for Sammy. Ben was suffering the loss of his wife, but with his family beside him, was piecing together his broken heart. Carbo was in the midst of proposing, while Retta looked on lovingly, holding onto his every word. Dave and Julie were together, like they had been the whole time, refereeing fights, just like they had when their kids were little. Ted and Chel were planning a family holiday, to move the family from the memories of Sydney for a little while, at least.

2010 had been a long year, full of heartbreak, heartache and tears. But, by little Ruby's first birthday, the tears were gone, as Ben helped the youngest Rafter take her first steps. The family were all smiles, once more.


	22. Chapter 22

**So. The formal was amazing, the after party was... well, I ended up holding back my friend's hair as she hurled (I didn't drink. Nothing more than a few sips, at least), I got home at two and I hauled myself to school to help pack up (but I did take a nap in a chair). But today was d day. Our graduation (our school only goes to year ten, we move to another campus for eleven and twelve). I was fine. There was a speech made (more than one, actually), and a slideshow of photos from our days as year seven kidlets, and then my year advisor started crying. That set me off. I said goodbye to everyone, wiping away tears, but it was my PE teacher that had me absolutely sobbing. she's taken me to the St****ates twice, we share a lot of jokes, but she's never, ever, in the entire four years I've known her, complimented me (apart from the other night- "You scrub up good!) She said, "Rhyleigh, you've made me proud". I bawled. And my brothers, the loving souls, laughed. Anyway, that's my story. Read and review, **

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

**PS: I thought the story was very fitting, for today**

* * *

"Ruby can't be starting preschool yet, she's just a baby, Mum!"

"All babies grow up, darling".

"Yeah, Ben, I remember when you started preschool... best day of my life!"

"Like you'd remember that, Nathan! you were two!"

"Shut up, Rachel!"

"Hey, Mrs Rafter, remember when me and Benno started school?"

"Yeah, Rita cried".

"Shut up, Ben, everyone cried".

"Not me. I had the house to myself for a whole six hours!"

"Shut up, tosser".

"Ruby! You are not starting kindy already".

"It's alright, Mummy, I'm still a kid! I'm not married!"

"Good lord, she's talking about marriage! Boys!"

"I'll get the gun, Dave".

"Good work, Jake".

"I'll shoot, Dad".

"Like hell you will".

"Why's Rachel crying?"

"Because you're her baby sister!"

"And Carbo?"

"Because Carbo's an emotional sook".

"Retta! You're meant to be on my side! Stop laughing, Ruby!"

"Rachel, stop crying!"

"I'm allowed to cry, I'm emotional".

"So's Carbo, babe, and he's already cried himself dry!"

"Carbo doesn't count".

"So Mum's allowed to cry and I'm not?"

"I mean, I get that you all cried when I started kindy, I get that. But high school? There is no way that you are all coming to school with me".

"Don't worry, I'm on the case".

"I'll know when you're doing drive bys, a bright yellow car is slightly difficult to miss".

"Last day of school for Ruby Louise Rafter".

"Ben, put the camera down!"

"That's a tear! We have a tear!"

"Was it necessary to bring the whole family?"

"Darling, it's a family occasion!"

"Ha! I knew it! I told you you were gonna cry!"

"I'm allowed to cry, it's my last day of school... ever!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Happy new year, everyone! Hope 2011 is just as memorable as 2010 was... read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

2010 had brought rounds of different emotions, for all of the Rafters. Heartbreak, heartache, pearls of laughter.

Nathan's heart had ached when Sammy left, declaring, while she would always love him, she was not coming back. Ben's heart had broke, when his precious wife was killed within seconds. Carbo's entire life had lit up, the moment he met Loretta- he hadn't believed in love at first sight, but 'Carboretta' proved himself wrong. Jake and Rachel had struggled with his medical condition, while she had struggled in her new job. Dave and Julie had rediscovered the turmoil of new parenthood, while Nathan and Chel pondered over life changing surgery, deciding to go ahead with it. It seemed Ted was the only one thinking straight in the Rafter house.

2010 had brought rounds of different emotions to the entire Rafter family, but they had ended the year with smiles.

2011 would no doubt bring more and more emotions... but a year of smiles would come along with it.


	24. Chapter 24

**If I ever volunteer to be backseat ref, carting five eight year old boys to their soccer game, shoot me. And I am deadly serious. But, on the bright side, I got a cuddle with my goddaughter!  
R&R xoxox**

* * *

"Mum, Ben's on my side of the seat!"

"Mum, Nathan's on my side of the seat!"

"Why does Rachel get a window?"

"Stay off each others sides of the seat, and Rachel gets the window seat because she's older".

"Ha!"

"Rachel poked her tongue out at me!"

"Rachel, grow up".

"Eyes on the road, Dave".

"Kids! Don't make me pull over!"

"I spy with my little eye…"

"No one wants to play I spy, Nathan".

"Get off my seat, Ben!"

"I'm not on your seat, Nathan!"

"Shut up I'm trying to read my magazine in peace and quiet!"

"Mum-"

"Mum-"

"Mum-"

"QUIET!"

"I hope that our grandkids are exactly the same as this, you know, Dave. That's karma".

"Mum!"


End file.
